


What a tease gets?

by jkacobra998



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mates, One Shot, POV Derek Hale, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkacobra998/pseuds/jkacobra998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been teasing Derek all Day and he has had enough. Established sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a tease gets?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [За что боролся, на то и напоролся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511283) by [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar)



> Trying my hand at smut, tell me what you guys think.

After another eradication of a pixie colony, Derek and Stiles returned to their apartment, they have been mated for over 4 months now and Derek just couldn't take it anymore Stiles has been driving him crazy the whole day with teasing touches, covert kisses and subtle scenting and his dick just couldn't handle it anymore.  
Upon entering their apartment, Derek just couldn't wait anymore he pushed Stiles up against the nearest surface. The door.  
"Do you know how many times today I've just wanted to bend you over and fuck you,not caring who sees us. You're driving me crazy."  
"I know, it was intentional, now shut up and kiss me."  
"Gladly"I answered  
As our lips connected we felt that familiar fire that burns through the both of us, by the meeting of out bodies.  
The kiss starts our slow just the pursuing of lips, and then my tongue asks for permission to enter by liking his bottom lip and nipping it, he gasps slightly and I take that as my queue to explore his warm mouth. Our tongues meet in its familiar dance.  
Then I'm kissing down his neck making him moan and groan,I kiss over fading love bites, debating in renewing them again.I bite slightly on his neck.  
"Derek!... Need... More"he keens pantingly.  
I move back,smirking at him slightly, before hitching his legs around my hips and grinding our cocks together, pushing against him seeking that friction.  
I walk us over to the settee, sitting is down with him in my lap and we resume our battle of tongues.  
I take his shirt off and bite his shoulder lightly over my mating mark. He shivers in response.  
"D.derek.. Need to feel you."he says  taking off my shirt.  
I take out my claws and tear off his shorts, he's sitting on me naked , with his pulsing arousal in my face.I take him into my mouth studying him hard, making him gasp and moan, circling the head with my tongue, while massaging his ass, my middle finger finding it's way to his pucker, teasing it there,I take my fingers to his mouth, he already knows he opens up and sticks them wet,I slowly start fingering him open, finding his prostate and pressing against it as I open him up, he's moaning like crazy.  
"der..I need you in me."he pants, his hands going to unbutton my pants,I slide my jean shorts off.  
Now the both of us naked as the day we were born, my aching cock, dribbling precum, he strokes me lightly, before placing me at his entrance and sliding down slowly on my length,I moan at his familiar heat, enclosing around me.  
I thrust to in time to his moans, hitting his prostate repeatedly head keening,I bring his head down and kiss him while he rides me.i can feel my release approaching.i stroke his dripping cock with my hand.  
"Derek, I'm so close."  
"Cum for me Stiles."  
He starts cumming, three or four shots cover my chest the rest on my face as he rides his orgasm out,a few more thrusts and I'm Cumming as well.  
"ahhh in cumming babe."I say as I start shooting load after load into him, thrusting till I'm done. As I pull out, my dick covered in his fluid and my cum, some of it leaking out when I pull it.  
I kiss him slowly, the both of us just sitting in the after glow.  
"wow, sourwolf...I'll start teasing you more often,if that's the result."  
"oh yeah... Maybe I'll start doing the same to you."I said kissing his forehead, picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom upstairs for a much deserved shower.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
